(1) Field of the Invention
This application is directed to methods of determining student performance by comparison to the innate and cognitive capability of students as measured by various tests. In particular, it is related to establishing a gracing system whereby the student's grade is based on the student's own individual capacity and capability.
(2) Description of Related Art
The methods of grading students, particularly through the public education system utilizes disparate standards such as ‘curve’ grading based on the comparative efforts of others within the same learning environment or grades as determined by an instructor or teacher. Such grades may be based on an arbitrary standard based on the individual teacher's philosophical view of grading. Government entities, local school superintendents, districts, school boards, etc. mandate other standards which contribute to the confusion, and lack of relevancy, in determining an individual's scholastic abilities. Historically, students have been graded on the ability to memorize information because prior to the current proliferation of information, all that a student left school with was what they could remember.
Currently, students have access to a large amount of information from a wide variety of sources which now include the internet and other digital sources, thus requiring a change in the criteria for learning.
There exists a need for a change in the direction of education, at least in part, where the goal is the utilization of information and the assimilation of ideas. Such a change will allow for the individualization of education that will provide for the particular interests, capabilities, and needs of the student. Consequently, there is a need for a grading system that is related to that goal where the testing is based on the student's innate and cognitive abilities, so that progress is directed toward improving the student's abilities in the area of utilization of information and assimilation of ideas. This will set a benchmark for testing based on the student's ability rather than an arbitrary or dissimilar comparison.
Other's have sought to keep track of students progress toward achieving educational goals without the use of a grade by utilizing software to track students progress toward mastering educational material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,071 describes the use of a data base where a student's progress against a plurality of abilities is tracked in order to receive a degree. A user interface is provided to selectively present information from the portfolio in a plurality of formats, thereby enabling a student or a faculty member to evaluate the students progress toward mastering the abilities and associated knowledge in order to make informed plans for improvement. Though there is peer and self assessment, there is no measurement of how well the student has performed against the student's innate and cognitive abilities, that is, against what the student is capable of doing.
It is common to grade on the curve, that is, to average test scores on a class and award grades to students based on the average test scores. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,011 describes a calculator to facilitate an easy method of performing the calculations to rapidly assign letter grades to students. This method, though very common, does not measure the student's performance against the student's innate and cognitive abilities, that is, against what the student is capable of doing,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,760,748 mentions grading various aspects of student performance to selectable curves by use of student terminals, teachers terminals, and a computer based system. The performance may include assessments of attendance, class performance, homework performance, or the assignment of grades, and include equipment for directly transmitting student grades to administrative databases via a network. Though a computerized system is attractive for monitoring, student's progress, there exists a need in the art for a system which a student is measured against innate and cognitive capabilities.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20080038708 by Slivka et al. discloses a method for creating an adaptive and customized educational environment. Though this application discloses a computerized system for collecting information and performing various statistical analysis of students, it does not disclose a method of grading a student against a personal standard. A student profile is created for the purpose of learning style, not for a grading method.
Similarly, US Patent Application Publication No. 20060154226 by Maxfield discloses a personalized learning process where student progress is tracked and monitored by a computer system. The methods disclosed are primarily concerned with adaptability and creating the most effective learning environment for the student. A grading system related to the student's innate and cognitive capabilities is not disclosed.